Full stop
by fetusemisonwrites
Summary: If there's a light at the end of the tunnel it's just the sun in your eyes. (this story contains abuse this is going to be two shot emison will happen)
1. Chapter 1

Alison always grew up running away from all her problems she did lots of things she couldn't take back, she been in many failed relationships and her family was only her brother but he was never around or showed up. Months went by of being alone Hanna Spencer and Aria left rosewood to become something and Emily, Emily left for California leaving her behind as well Alison only had contact with Hanna really She was left with her daughter and the man she thought loved them.

"Mom dad said you need to make him something to eat and stop wasting your time writing." Looking up from laptop Alison winced at the sound of her daughters broken yet soft voice, her daughter's eyes were droopy from lack of sleep and bloodshot from crying usually, Alison would usually send her off because she couldn't handle seeing her daughters in distress but she wasn't getting any younger and her daughter was the only reason she was still fighting to take care of her she shouldn't be going through this . If you told a teenage Alison she'd grow up and get in a relationship with an abuser she'd probably laugh and tell you off while throwing low blows at the person. She wished someone told her to be careful with falling in "love".

"Did you eat?" The small girl shook her head as she walked over to her mother getting in bed as she curled up against her as shouting from downstairs filled her ears, covering her ears with small hands Mina rest her head on her mother's stomach. Running her pale fingers through her daughter's brunette hair Alison leaned down giving small kisses against the girl's cheek until she fell asleep. Tucking her in Alison quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs her eyes glancing at Elliot as he watched her make his dinner, her heart felt like it was going to explode any second as he walked over to her looking away she tried focusing on the rice her hands grew wet with sweat as he got closer. "I'll make Jeyeuk bokkum is that okay?" Groaning as his hands slipped under her shirt and bra as he stood behind her rubbing them with his rough hands, turning around Alison pushed his hand out of her shirt causing her to get backhanded.

"You fucking pig how dare you!" Yanking on to her hair Elliot smacked her around until he grew tired leaving her to lay on the floor his hold on her hair tighten as she let out a frightened whimper.

Alison held on to his hand that was wrapped in her hair. Laying there for a few minutes as he continued to belittle her, he soon left Alison got up and continued to cook not for him but for her daughter. The next two days were quiet Elliot hasn't been back since and Hanna finally contacted Alison they kept the conversation short as they spoke about life and how everything was going great but Alison lied through it all as she sat there with a swollen cheek and shattered heart. "I spoke to Spencer and Aria they're doing pretty good as well ..also Emily she should be visiting soon because her mom is moving out of rosewood too." Hanna sighed she knew Alison was lying about how she was doing she grew up with the girl, she knew when Alison lied because she was good at it when they were young, but she didn't think she had the right to ask for the truth at least not yet. "How's Mina, maybe she can stay with me in New York for a while if it's okay with you."Speaking quickly as she heard the door open Alison gripped tightly onto her phone "Mina is doing good she's been under the weather for a while but I'm sure she will feel better soon, Hanna it's fine but you'd have to ask her..I have to go through I'll talk to you later." Thinking it was Elliot she hid the phone behind her, letting a sigh leave her mouth as a small figure ran towards her she brought the phone back to her ear.

"Okay bye, love you."

"Love you too."

Mina finally came home from school and Alison thought it would be a great idea to take her out to the park for a while since she had no homework, Mina ran off leaving Alison behind "Mina not too far please!" Quickly locking the car door Alison turned around to run after the girl keeping a close watch. Mina waved happily at her mother as she played on the swing.

The following week Eliot still hasn't shown up yet at this point Alison assumed he went to be with some whore, which was fine with her as long as he wasn't around. Besides Mina's birthday was today and Hanna came to visit with Caleb

the party was small but Mina enjoyed every second of it Hanna and Caleb brought Mina tons of clothes since she wasn't into toys that much.

Watching her play with Caleb made Alison feel happy but sadden that she and Emily weren't part of rising Mina and how Emily didn't even know much about Mina or what they been through.

Alison knows it's ridiculous how she still is in love with the beautiful woman but she had tons of reasons to be even if Emily was gone from her life or was she. Hanna wrapped her arms around Alison giving her a hug of comfort, Alison hugged back melting in the hold. "Hanna, Elliot's been-" Pulling away from the hug Alison looked down at her feet as her hair covered her face and yellowish cheek from the bruise.

"Ali." Looking up Alison's eyes widen at the sight of Aria and Spencer her mouth opened to say something but nothing came out pulling her into a group hug Alison's tears fell down her cheeks as her friends held on to her looking over Spencer's shoulder she gasps softly as she saw Mina talking and hugging on to a gift before giving the female a hug.

"Emily..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alison thought Emily wasn't going to show up she didn't think any of her friends to show besides Hanna, Mina ran away from Emily with a bright smile as she held up her gift squeezing past Aria and Spencer."Mommy, can I open now?" Alison shook her head looking down at the now six year old who frowned sadly. "Mina the rest of your friends haven't shown up yet." Mina huffed whining while bouncing on the balls of her small feet."Okay, Mommy.." Walking away with a frown Mina went to play with a few friends that did show up.

Spencer rubbed Alison's back giving her a comforting smile before walking towards Toby and Caleb, Aria and Hanna went to say hello to Emily. Alison stood around waiting for Emily to walk over but she never did soon enough everyone was together and Alison felt like she was one of her daughter's friend's who couldn't get attention from others, sighing Alison grabbed her glass of brandy drinking down the liquor until there was nothing left, refilling her glass she got enough courage to walk over to her friends and wrapped her arm around Hanna's who didn't mind. Emily looked anywhere besides Alison which made things more uneasy for the both of them.

Alison watched Emily's every move as they stood in front of each other, nothing changed besides Emily's hair is way longer than it was the last two years and she dyed it dark brown, looking down at Emily's hands she noticed the cute design on her nails and rings on her fingers spotting a ring that was too familiar. Looking back up she bit her bottom lip as she realized Emily finally glanced at her, Alison looked away quickly as she picked at her shirt acting as if something was there. " Daddy!" Mina's voice caught everyone's attention making them look over at the two. Alison as her eyes watched everyone else's facial expressions. Glancing at Emily's face Alison frowned to herself seeing Emily have no expression of jealousy or hurt not that she wants Emily to feel that way but it would mean Alison was sure Emily still loved her. "Alison your still with... Elliot?" Aria whispered as they watched him closely with Mina, "Of course Aria he's my daughter's father why wouldn't I be with him." Alison cleared her throat and removed her arm from Hanna as Elliot finally made his presence known to the group and that Alison was his, he smacked her ass before wrapping his arm around her waist. Scrunching up her face Alison looked over at Hanna cleared her throat as she pulled Alison by her hand pulling Alison back over to her it wasn't much being that his hand was on Alison's waist still.

"Hey it's nice to see you all again, I actually forgot you all exist." Elliot was the first to speak in his annoying British accent while putting on a show that he actually cared that they were here. Spencer eyed him carefully as she spoke back in a harsh tone. "Likewise, who would have thought you'd still be around." Scoffing Elliot dug his nails into Alison's waist. " Babe your gonna let this winch talk to me like that." Alison wanted to say yes because he deserves to be put down. "Spencer relax he's not doing anything." _That's right Alison defend your abuse_ r. Everyone looked at her like she grown two heads, Emily rolled her eyes before walking away.

Later that day Mina got to open her gifts finally she was her mother's child for sure as she pretended to like most of the gifts she opened. Spencer and Toby got her a Nintendo 3ds and Aria got her art books and coloring pens. Everyone else got her toys, Mina saved Emily's gift for last and took her time pulling a part the paper inside. Pulling out a golden locket she smiled happily asking Emily to put it on for her, the moment was nice it was how Alison pictured a family actually is Elliot probably didn't get their daughter anything. "It's a locket you should never take it off, inside it will hold the most important things in your life." Emily brushed Mina's hair behind her ears and stood up Other parents watch in awe calling the pair adorable, meanwhile Toby took a few photos with his camera and Caleb held onto Hanna's hand. Aria was helping clean up and Spencer was eyeing Elliot every second with a harden expression that could kill.

Once all the gifts were open it was time to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake up Mina wasn't having it she claimed she was tired and stayed by Alison the rest of the night. Thanking everyone for coming and handed out party bags and cake before parents left with their kids Alison could tell Elliot was fuming when Mina and Emily had their moment, Mina would never cuddle or ask him for anything she treated him like a dad of course but she was scared of him most of the time, she was only six but she wasn't dumb Mina was far from your average six year old. After cleaning up the girls wait in the front of the condo They wanted to stay to talk more with Alison it's been a while since they seen or heard from her and Alison didn't mind she enjoyed their company sitting down beside Emily since it was the only space left on the porch seat . Caleb and Toby went to get the cars while Elliot was inside, Mina climbed on to Alison's lap quickly falling asleep peacefully with her arms holding on to her mother's neck.

" So what happened to your face?" Spencer leaned against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest Aria shift nervously and Hanna looked like she was about defend Alison in any second. Emily looked confused and sat up trying to peak at what her friends were talking about but Alison leaned her cheek on top of Mina's head. "Spencer stop Mina's sleep." Hanna huffed making Spencer snap." Maybe you should put her to bed in her room unless she doesn't feel comfortable." Aria stood between them trying to calm Spencer down, Alison held onto Mina tightly making the small girl stir. "Fuck you Spencer." Hanna spoke up as she grew annoyed with everything quickly. "What!? .." Alison watched her friends argue because of her something they usually did because of her, running her fingers through Mina's dark brown hair as she felt her face become flush. Shit, don't cry Alison "Please stop arguing I'm fine I was playing basketball with Mina and she hit me by mistake." Looking over at Emily who still hasn't said anything. "Please..we only have each other let's not argue."

Emily stared back sighing, " Sure Alison but I call bullshit. If he's hitting you at least think of Mina she shouldn't see any of this." Emily spoke lowly as she decided to leave she couldn't be here not now not ever. Walking over to Alison she leaned down her lips hovering over the blondes before leaning down more kissing Mina on her cheek. Standing up straight Emily Walked away." Call me if anything."

Everyone left that night Aria had to go back to Georgia because Ezra came back from Rio with their kid and Spencer being extra refused to even stay anywhere in rosewood so she got the next flight back to Britain. Hanna had to leave back to New York she had an agent coming for a meeting. Alison knew Emily was still in town but she didn't know how long. She could still feel Emily's breath against her face she wished Emily kissed her she wouldn't care who was around she missed Emily more than anything.

 _flashback_

 _Alison and Emily had history, of course they were friends since high school dated in junior year of high school after figuring their selves out Emily had it rough coming to terms with her sexuality. Pam didn't approve at all and Emily felt like a sore dumb in her own home, Emily's dad on the other hand was supportive he too was confused but he didn't make things uncomfortable._

 _Emily would always run to Alison's house while their parents were sleeping and they'd watch adult swim or horror movies while eating candy Alison would stash under her matress. They kissed way before dating a couple of times the first was at Christmas everyone was still asleep and Emily woke Alison up to give her a present she brought with all her savings "Hey wake up.. Ali baby". It was a diamond bracelet with their initials engraved inside. Alison cried for a few seconds and Emily calmed her down with corny jokes that she only laughed at Alison gave Emily a tiny ruby ring. Emily didn't say much but her lips did it against Alison's. It was sweet and soft Alison pulled her in for another one. "Thank you Emmy."_

 _Their second was at a modeling audition Alison grew up in an unstable home but modeling was something she was good at and she never gave up on it because Emily wouldn't let her unless she was sure she didn't want to continue down that path. It was autumn and they stood in the bathroom in silence Alison had a bruise the size of baseball on her lower half of her ass from a beating her father gave her, Emily was kneeled down on the cold marble floor as she held foundation in one had with a makeup sponge in the other dabbing the sore peach skin gentle as she could. Alison sore she could break her nails as she cried out gripping tightly on to the white marble sink, once she was done she fixed Alison's bikini and left kisses on Alison's bare legs all way up to her back. She knows Alison has doubt she could see it through her eyes that shined with tears. "Ali you're going to do great I promise you, no matter what I'll support you." Turning around Alison smiled at her girlfriend reaching over she held Emily's hand and rested her other hand on the girl's neck cupping it. " Thanks Emmy, for everything, without you.. I'd be lost."_

 _Leaning in at the same time Alison smiled even bigger, their lips molded together as their tongues battled for dominance moaning into Emily's mouth she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck as Emily cupped Alison's bare round perky breasts, playing with them. "Alison Dilaurentis...it's time for your audition." The knock on the bathroom door tore them apart "Coming!" Slipping on her bra Alison fixed her lipstick as Emily tied up her bra strings. "Good luck baby!"_

It was only nine am when Alison woke Mina up to feed her and get her ready for school. Since Mina was falling asleep at the table Alison held her in her lap while feeding her. "Baby a few more bites okay and mommy will let you sleep during the drive to school. " Mina whined but obeyed finishing her pancakes and milk tea, Elliot hasn't bothered them since everyone the party he came home smelling like a drunk and perfume from another woman mostly and Alison knew it was that woman from his job. Driving Mina to school was the only time they had quiet and peace, Alison use to drive around at night with Mina sleeping in the back snoring. it was the only way Mina would get to sleep Mina use to cry all the time and Elliot would snap cursing their daughter out.

The few days Elliot came home from work he wasn't in rage mode like he usually was but tonight Alison had a feeling he was up to something but she wasn't going to ask because she didn't even want him to talk to her.

"I missed you." His hands held on to her waist as he kissed and nibbled on her neck from behind. "Same..." Alison turned around giving him a small smile as she got comfortable in their bed Elliot hummed changing positions as he pinned Alison down kissing her and spreading her bare legs. The room temperature suddenly felt hot and stuffy, Alison was aware things were about to go wrong and she hoped he would get the hint she didn't want to sleep with him at least not tonight.

"Say it like you meant it Ali, don't you love me." Her thong was down already and her mind went blank as she looked up at him, Emily would never do this she would never hurt her. As moments went by moans filled the room her fingers gripping onto his shoulders as he thrust into her Alison turned her head from him biting back her moans refusing to give him any power.

The past week Elliot became even more aggressive and Alison would take Mina out every day to the park or movie theaters anything that would not put Mina in harm's way. Tonight, was the day they'll run away leaving Rosewood and Elliot behind. Alison didn't sleep at all she sat at the dining room table thinking through all her plans. Brushing Mina hair back into a neat fishtail looked back and forth at the time. He'll be here soon. Packing most of Mina's clothes and games she put them in the back of the car before looking around and running back in the house Mina stared at her mom as she was put down her game. "Mommy I love you, I love you, Mommy." Reaching up Mina cupped Alison's swollen face tears filled both of their eyes as Alison kissed Mina's hands while taking them on her own. "I love you the most, you're very smart Mina and you don't understand certain things now but when you get older you will and I don't want you to ever go through what I went through." Mina looked confused with furrowed brows she only nods her head because her mother did. Getting in the car Alison drove across town thanking God Emily's mom moved not close by when they were younger. Reaching the Fields household Alison stared at herself in the mirror, she looked like she got her wisdom teeth pulled and hit in the face with a bat. Under her eye was dark purple her right cheek was soon turning that color as well.

 _flashback_

 _"Emily please I'm sorry! No Emily don't go please." seveteen year old Alison ran after her now ex-grabbing on to Emily's hoodie Emily flew back into Alison's embrace, Emily grabbed Alison's hands pushing them off her and continued packing her things. If only Alison wasn't dumb if only she wasn't unfaithful to the only person who ever loved her Elliot got dressed quickly rushing off with a broken nose Emily gave him. "How could you! You're a whore have I never done anything right I dropped everything for you Alison!" Emily screamed in Alison's face as tears ran down her cheek, Alison sobbed as she reached out pulling Emily on to her naked body "I'm sorry he was nothing please I'm sorry Emily I'll do anything I know I'm a whore please don't leave me you're all I have." Alison fell to her knees hugging onto Emily's legs, Emily kicked Alison off her before rushing out." You're worthless, thank God you'll be stuck here."_

 _Emily rushed off leaving not looking back. Alison cried out as she heard the downstairs door slam shut, she cried herself to sleep on the floor ignoring the angry text she got from her friends Hanna was the only one who came over to hold her and be there. Senior year was hell and the rest of the girls ignored her besides Hanna she would see Emily and cry it would be in the hallway in public anywhere a week later Emily moved to California she got early acceptance to podcasting school in Los Angeles soon Aria and Spencer graduated and soon so did Hanna leaving Alison alone she flunked so bad because of her pain she caused she didn't get a chance to graduate on time. Dropping out she worked at fast food jobs and shopping centers, her and Elliot got together he even became something but stayed for her. Eventually, Alison had Mina at twenty two and Alison could barely support the baby but Elliot helped like he was supposed to they got through it together Alison got better and tried her hardest to give Mina the word Alison never did anything for herself she gave Mina the world. Elliot never gave Alison anything but a headache they would argue over everything thing leading to him beating on her while their baby would be crying her small heart out. It was getting so bad Alison went to child court and put down Emily's name if anything were to happen but she was never sure so she put down Hanna's too. No one will hurt her child ever._

Alison looked away from the mirror and got out the car taking out the suitcases Alison dragged them to the porch before rushing back across the street to get Mina, looking both ways before crossing she knocked on the door hoping Emily and Pam didn't leave. "Please. please." After a few minutes, no one answered and Alison held Mina hands tightly. "Alison?" An older voice called out from behind Alison was in too much pain to clean her face she turned around facing Pam who held moving tape and boxes, Pam gasps in horror as she rushed over to Alison gently cupping the blondes face." Oh my god Alison did he do this to you!" Pam quickly opened the semi empty house and sat Alison down on the couch before grabbing Mina's things bring them inside. "I can't stay ,I ,I .. Emily." Alison let go of Mina and sat her down before standing up. Pam tried to get Alison to stay," Alison I would let you stay but I'm moving out. Emily went to get more moving supplies." Pam reached for her phone to give Emily a call leaving Alison alone walking around Alison picked up a picture of Emily brushing her thumb against the photo putting it back, Alison gave Mina snacks from out her bag and helped her unlock her phone putting on kids shows. "Mina mommy has to go, I'll see you soon okay I love you so much." Hugging Mina for the last time Mina hugged back." Okay, hurry mommy." Alison rushed out as Pam came back into the room." Emily is on her way." Pam looked around going over to Mina. " Mina where did mommy go." As on cue, Emily busted through the door, "Ali! Ali!" Emily ran into the living room to see Mina and her mom Mina was confused why everyone was screaming and started crying Emily went over to her and picked her up rubbing her back while bouncing her softly." Mina shh it's okay don't cry sweetie." Emily looked at her mom who looked lost and scared. "Mina where's mommy ?" Mina shrugged and buried her face in Emily's neck Emily calmed Mina down until she grew sleepy.

Alison watched Elliot as he ate dinner pretending to eat her salad, she sipped her wine as Elliot finished and pushed his plate towards hers making her food fall onto her lap Alison sighed as she picked up her food tossing it back onto her plate knocking over her drink making it fall onto Elliot's shirt. He slammed his phone down reaching over the table to grab on to her shirt Alison quickly moved back in her seat running into the kitchen she grabbed a knife and ran to their room, Elliot looked around for her until he reached the room slamming the door shut he charged towards her Alison didn't even get to move before she knew it she was thrown to the floor the back of her head hitting the wood. Grabbing the knife from behind her back Alison cut his face, in shock Elliot held his face quickly grabbing Alison's hand twisting it. Alison screamed in pain as she tried kicking him of punching him in his face the sound of her wrist breaking sound just as bad as it felt. Elliot got up grabbing Alison by the hair as he repeated to hit her.

Emily quickly drove into the night skipping every red light she needed to see Alison right away she had to get her out of that house, no matter what they went through Emily would die if something happened to Alison she knew he hit her but she didn't know about all those other times no one didn't Hanna didn't even know she had to get it out of Mina. "Emily please hurry oh my God what if he kills her! "Hanna shouted into the phone "SHUT UP HANNA IM TRYING!" Alison's house was only a block away and she felt like she wasn't getting any closer. Hanging up on Hanna Emily cursed as she drove into traffic getting out her car she began to run her body begging her to stop but she couldn't she wouldn't.

Emily made it to the house opening the door that was unlocked already hearing Alison cry out Emily rushed up the stairs pushing open the bedroom door. This can't be real running over to Elliot punching him in the face he fought back elbowing Emily in the chest, Emily felt faint but she couldn't stop grabbing Elliot by his hair she brought her knee to his face breaking his nose. quickly going over to Alison who was barely hanging on to her life Emily cradled her holding her to her chest sobbing Emily took off her shirt pressing onto the wound Elliot must have made. Emily looked up at Elliot scared moving back pressing herself against the wall as she still held Alison. "Ali it's okay I'm here hang on the cops will be here soon." Emily knows Hanna called the cops and told the to transfer the call and they should be here anytime soon. Emily hoped that Alison would still make it until she gets help. Alison weakly reached up cupping Emily's cheek leaving her palm print, Emily let out a sob when Alison smiled. "Sweet Emily..please take care of Mina"

"Of course I will we can take care of her together because you will live." Emily held onto Alison's Hanna looking over at Elliot who stared back like he was ready to attack any second now. Hearing the cop cars Emily sighed in relief. "Ali hold on okay the cops are here." Alison's fingers slide off Emily's cheek as she stared to slip away."Ali no no no, Ali wake up." Alison gasps coughing up more blood because of the stab wound on her chest. "K, kiss me like you use to.." Alison's voice trailed off as her eyes closed, Emily leaned down capturing Alison's lips in hers Emily felt fireworks and wanted to melt away but it was too late, she didn't feel Alison's chest rising and fall with each breath everything was still like time stopped. Emily pulled away, rage filling her the cops were in the house looking for them but she couldn't be stopped. Laying Alison down Emily got up locking the door before picking up the knife from the floor Elliot laughed as she walked over to him." You wouldn't dare, unless you want to be dead like your bitch remember Emily she's a whor-" before he could finish Emily cut him across his throat dropping the knife Emily backed away as the door busted open. Turning around Emily walked back over to Alison ignoring the cops kneeling down Emily took Alison's cold hand in hers.

"I love you, I'm so sorry."


End file.
